


One Last Storm

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the "Stormy" challenge at slashthedrabble.  NFA.  Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

The rain licked his skin. Hard and raspy like a dog’s tongue. He couldn’t really feel it, though. Illyria’s voice stopped dead in his ears once she had looked his way. She knew what he felt. She felt it too, in her way.

Flashes of light pierced the sky, but he only saw flashes of blue and grey, tattered books, a troubled mouth, take-out cartons, the distracting scar below a jaw, a plain, white pillow, even traces of innocence.

All lost. Darkness snapped the memories closed. Dangling in the night air, a siren call, a warning beacon: “Wesley is dead.”


End file.
